Of Wolf And Dragon
by B.A Thornhill
Summary: Jon Snow and Daenarys finnaly took kings landing,Killed the lanisters and brought the kingdom back to w Married and Serving as King and Queen of the Severn Kingdoms This is there adventure! There Highs and Lows! And There Kingdom!
1. Chapter 1

Of Wolf and Dragon

Prologue:

Kings landing was never the same acre the lanisters fell to the words of old lions fell to the rule of the dragon once more.I was a simple north born bastard before I fell for danaryes targaryn I was a man of the nights watch bound by my a simple Bastard some how managed to become high king of westeros ,tywin lanister died by my own hand I cut his putrid lions head off my self! Jamie and cersie lanister where bound to a carriage and walked through the lower districts so that the small folk could take there vengeance! Joffrey was killed by drogon my moon and stars beautiful dragon.

The Lannisters payed for the great injustices they dealt the stark family,Brandon and Sansa now sit atop the throne to the The Riverlands are taken care of by The Tully's as they always have been! Walder Frey was killed for his crimes against the stark and tullyr family's he and his daughters were drowned at river run!

Chapter One: When The Sun Rises in the West and Sets in The East

My Body Twisted and Turned as the sun light hit the ivory of skin as morning finnaly eyes jerk open and sweat pours from my face onto to my nightmare about the day we took kings landing, I rolled over and daenerys my sweet love lay sleeping like a babe,i pushed my heavy legs to the side of the bed and grabbed my out to our balcony i see the views of kings landing, my land and now my people! Ghost my massive dire wolf walks out onto the balcony a small huff escapes his he lays his head on the harsh stone

,i hear daenerys stir and await my queen to join me in lushness of the southern sun rays,I can hear he foot pads behind me "My King"She says as she cuddles me from behind,i lightly grab her by the arm and pull her to the front of me so that her back rests against my hard stomach "My Beautiful Dragon" i say as i bend to kiss her golden hair "My One and only Queen"i say as i hold her tighter "One would think Lord Stark that you missed me in sleep"she said as she crushed her body to there together looking out over a fraction of our kingdom i'd never of thought that the bastard son of ned stark would ever marry daenerys stormborn the once and only queen of the andalls and of the first She lay there in my arms "My Moon and Stars, What have we planned for our day" i say as i take her golden locks in my hand as i hear a knock at the door "Ill be a minute" I shout as i re do up my gown and hasten to the door to find a kings gurd "My King Somthing Terrible has Happend!" he says as i stand in the door "Speak freely What has happend?" i say as he starts to look flustered "Its Winterfell my king,Your Brother Brandon is very sick" he says as my face and heart drops "Send word to winterfell that we will arrive within the week go now!" i say as i march back into the room and out into the balcony "My love something terrible has happend Bran has fallen terribly ill"i say as my heart clutches in my walks up to me and clutches my hand and places it on her chest "We Will Ride for Winterfell my stars,be calm my king all will be fine"she says as she wraps me in her velvety touch "All will be well my king oh my little wolf i hate to see you upset"She says as she holds me "My Dragon you still the fires in my heart and quell the threatening tears, For my love for you knows no bounds"i say as she walks me in to our bedroom and calms and soothes me as she usher's the servants to ready the armour and the horses for our journey to the north.


	2. Chapter 2: The North Remembers

Of Wolf and Dragon

Chapter 2

The North Remembers

My love had been hit hard by the news that flew from winterfell,it had been almost 20 miniutes and he hadn't said a servants where pressing him into his armour as the other servants helped to pack our bags.I was sorry very worried about my fierce,loving and loyal wolf,i walk over to him when he is in his black and gold armour adorned with direwolves for shoulder pads and dragons on his breast plate "My love,my king let me help you" I say pressing my self to his form as he wraps me in a tight bends down to place a kiss on my golden hair "My queen and my stars I am nothing with out you" he breathes in to my hair as his embrace what seems like an eternity we leave the privacy of our bedroom and make for the great hall to address the will be leaving the hand of the king in charge whilst we tend to the north.

In the great hall our loyal subjects that include ser Jonah mormant,Samwell is now hand of the king and will be in rule in our absence I sit atop the iron throne with drogon to my right " My kingdom and loyal subjects we leave kings landing for the north lord Brandon stark has been taken ill and your king Lord Jon stark requests that we make for the north to to see his brother and in our places we leave in our place Ser Jorah Morment as king regent until our return we also leave drogon our beloved dragon to protect kings landing and its inhabitance" I rise from the throne and ghost my loves truly magnificent albino direwolf walks me down from the throne and down the stairs and into Jon's warm embrace we walk out into the court yard and our horses lay in wait,a caravan of soldiers by our side and a carriage at the back snow rides by Jon's side as start on the long road to take us to winterfell.

As we made it to the kings road,we see vast woods and a stream "Let us stop for a break"i say as the carravan of people steps of his hoarse and makes his way over to go and sit by the stream as we eat an apple each and watch as the water flows past our feet,Ghost rest's his head on lap and i stoke him contently as jon clutches my our break we resume our journey along the kings would take us around a week maybe two if we kept at the pace we going jon wanted to get there quicker than a month and i for one certainly wanted to get there quicker so that my beloved king of wolves would stop worrying so.

four hours in and its almost night fall,the caravan make a camp near the ruins of harenhall castle,and me and jon lay in our beautifully crafted tent with the sigils of both our houses embroidered on the gold and black lay at the front porch of the massive tent the wolf was ever so protective of both me and jon,my eyes close and sleep takes both me and jon as i lay there in his arms full of warmth and joy.

Two hours into our sleep we hear the clash of swords and the shouts of our men,Jon gets up and dresses in his amour an grabs white fang from his bedside and rushes had decided to try and attack the carravan whilst we slept but the strange thing was they all bore the same house crest on there shoulders that of the keeper of the iron islands the grey joy family "Jon bring me the leader i want to cut his head off myself" i said as the rest of our loyal solders cut through the rest of bandits jon brought me there leader and stood him infront me "I Danearys of house targaryn condem you to death,by the first men and the king and queen of the severn kingdoms" i say as bring the sword down and into the mans neck as blood spatters across my face as the battle all but subsides as the "bandits" are brought down and questioned by the royal guards.


End file.
